Alex's Life
by Loknath19
Summary: Wrote it 2 years ago XD I guess you have already read it :o


Once upon a time, there lived a lonely boy who used to stay alone always. He loved to stay alone in his college, in home, everywhere. He was not close to his family members. He just used to play games. The reason why he didn't want to meet new people is he had something called Alzheimer's. Forgetting about stuffs easily.

One day, a girl was transferred from a college to his college and they were in the same class. She was introduced by the professor and everyone in the class were into her already. Though he never stared at her like the others. He knows he'll forget the face soon and he also didn't like to look at any girl's face. That girl came and sat beside him. He was surprised cause there were more seats. He didn't say anything. That girl didn't say anything either. Though the boy thought that the girl is familiar.

Days passed. The boy has the courage to talk to her now. He approached him first saying "Hi, my name is Alex. What's your name?" She replied "I'm Georgia. Nice to meet you."  
He said "Nice to meet you too. Can I ask you something?"  
She said "Yeah!"  
He said "Why did you choose to sit on this seat beside me?"  
She said "Oh sorry! It was the only seat beside the window so I sat chose this."  
He said "Oh that's it then. *laughs* I thought something else. Never mind. Thanks."  
She said "Okay"

Some more days passed. They used to everyday but very less. Then they were given a project in which everyone need to choose a partner to work with. As expected everyone wanted to be Georgia's partner but the professor decided to make Alex and Georgia work together. Not just them, the professor was the one to pair everyone.  
They worked together and did well. Everyone was pleased with their project.

Time passed and they clung close to each other. Alex was so happy to have Georgia in his life. Georgia made him feel so special. She always lightened his life and mood. Some days after they were so close, Alex realized that he's feeling something weird. Maybe it was the feeling which had broken him before. He took it as only Crush before and kept it secret from Georgia. After 5 months of keeping it secret from Georgia, he decided to confess it to her. He did confess it but the outcome was not good. Georgia said she can't love anyone as she doesn't have any heart. Hearing that Alex couldn't control himself. Though he never gave up. He kept on loving her and always talked to her about his feelings, not caring if it bothers her or not.

After some days, Georgia started to ignore Alex. He thought it'd be better to avoid everyone so he chose to stay at home, not talking to anyone. He wanted to go back to his past life. But only after a day, he realized that he can't live like that. He realized that Georgia is a part of his life now and he can't live without her. So he came back to college and said sorry to Georgia a lot of times.

1 year passed, he still talked about how much he loves her. But she always rejects. She always said she has no heart and said they are not meant to be together. It hurt him but still he knew she's worth it so he never minded.

One day Georgia told Alex why he can't love anyone. She loved only 2 males in her life. What Alex wanted is to be the 3rd and last person to be loved by Georgia. But she said she can't and she won't. They used to misunderstand each other sometimes. But that made their bond more strong.  
By that time Georgia already knew what causes the memory loss he had.

After some months, Alex stopped coming to college. Georgia didn't realize how many time had passed since he stopped coming to college. After some days, she graduated and noticed that Alex is missing for a long time already.

After 2 years, Georgia started loving someone and was in relation with that boy. She was so happy and would marry her boyfriend in some days so she was so happy. She was walking on the road when a boy stopped her and asked her name. She said "Why would I answer you?" That boy said "Please! It's really so important." She said "Georgia. What is it?" That boy's tear feel down and he kneeled to her, crying in front of her. She said "Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying? You look familiar to me." That boy stood up and said "Yeah, probably seen me with him." She asked "Who?"  
That boy answered "The boy who loved you so much, Alex."  
She said "Alex! Do you know where is he now? I haven't seen him for 3 years and it feels like I haven't seen him for ages already."  
The boy said while crying "He is not here anymore." She said "WHAT!" The boy said "He died of a car accident."  
Tears came down in her eyes and she started crying. She said "What happened? Will you tell me?"  
The boy introduced himself while crying "I'm his cousin. The one you saw he took pics with." Then he started saying the whole story.

"It was one day when Alex got so sick. He was given medicine, he was cured. But after that day, he woke up from sleep but he couldn't remember anything. Not his name, not any of us, not anything. It took a lot of days to gain his trust that we are his family. He used to be alone always. No one allowed to let him go outside the house. He used to draw someone. I was surprised when I saw that person in real. And the person is you, Georgia. He forgot everything but not your face. He drew so well that it wasn't hard for me to recognize you. He told me your name before. After he finished the drawing, I asked him who's in the drawing. He said he doesn't know but it's someone who can bring back memories. So he started to search for you. But one day, he went to the main road and crossed the road even when it was green signal for the cars. He was unknown of those traffic lights. A truck came and..." Alex's cousin started crying again.

Hearing this, Georgia bursted out in tears. She remembered everything, everything Alex had done for him. Alex's cousin said "Don't be sad, sister. I believe he will not be happy if you're sad. He's watching you from above. So be happy always." Saying that, he leaves. Georgia just stood there, crying in pain, the pain she's feeling inside.

\- We realize the price of someone in our life when they leave us


End file.
